The A Team
by MrBloodline
Summary: Tina s'est encore une fois disputée avec Mike, et va trouver refuge dans l'auditorium. Mais une personne s'y trouve déjà ... une personne avec qui Tina pourrait bien se rapprocher plus qu'elle ne le pense.


_Pairing très peu exploité : le Pucktina. Cette fois-ci, on parle simplement d'amitié, mais je pourrais écrire une suite plus tard où je développerais leur relation. La chanson que chante Puck est « The A Team », de Ed Sheeran, et elle n'a absolument aucun rapport avec l'histoire, mais j'ai récemment eu un énorme coup de cœur pour ce merveilleux artiste, et je voulais absolument intégrer une de ses chanson. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, je ne peux que vous recommander de l'écouter. O:) _

_Je ne suis pas satisfait de ma fin (comme toujours vous me direz), mais je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes._

_**Je ne possède pas la série, ni les personnages.**_

* * *

Tina détestait plus que tout se disputer avec Mike. Depuis quelques jours, la tension qui s'était installée entre eux ne cessait de se faire ressentir. Tina expliquait ça par le fait qu'ils seraient bientôt séparés. Elle resterait à McKinley, et lui partirait dans son école de danse. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de rompre, bien sûr. Mais Tina commençait à se demander si cela ne serait pas la meilleure solution. Mike était, certes, fidèle, mais il n'était pas impossible qu'il puisse la tromper une fois qu'il serait parti. Et cela marchait dans les deux sens.

La jeune asiatique soupira, puis décida de trouver refuge dans l'auditorium. Pour une fois, Rachel ne risquait pas de s'y trouver. Elle pourrait donc broyer du noir tranquillement.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait …

Quand elle poussa les portes de l'auditorium, Tina entendit aussitôt le son d'une guitare. Quelqu'un était déjà présent. Mais ce n'était pas Rachel. Rachel ne savait pas jouer de la guitare, ni d'aucun autre instrument. Sam, peut-être ?

_'' White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste … ''_

Non. Il ne s'agissait pas de Sam. Cette voix si particulière ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne …

_'' Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men … ''_

Puck se tenait assit au milieu de la scène, sa guitare dans les bras. Tina se demanda un instant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de le laisser tranquille, mais elle décida finalement de rester. Elle aimait bien entendre Puck chanter. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais vraiment parler avec lui. C'était peut-être une bonne occasion de le faire, puisque lui aussi partirait à Los Angeles après la remise des diplômes. Du moins, s'il réussissait son test de géographie …

_'' And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple of grams_

_And she don't wanna go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly ... ''_

Tina n'hésita pas plus, et s'avança vers Puck qui tourna la tête, ayant enfin remarquer sa présence. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger puisqu'il continua à chanter, imperturbable.

_'' Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes … ''_

Tina s'assit et lui adressa un petite sourire qu'il lui rendit.

_'' Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone. _

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting  
_

_Crumbling like pastries  
_

_And they scream  
_

_The worst things in life come free to us  
_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand  
_

_And go mad for a couple of grams  
_

_But she don't wanna go outside tonight  
_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
_

_Or sells love to another man  
_

_It's too cold outside …  
_

_For angels to fly  
_

_An angel will die  
_

_Covered in white  
_

_Closed eye  
_

_And hoping for a better life  
_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight  
_

_Straight down the line '  
_

_And they say  
_

_She's in the Class A Team  
_

_Stuck in her daydream  
_

_Been this way since 18  
_

_But lately her face seems  
_

_Slowly sinking, wasting  
_

_Crumbling like pastries  
_

_They scream  
_

_The worst things in life come free to us  
_

_And we're all under the upperhand  
_

_Go mad for a couple of grams  
_

_And we don't wanna go outside tonight  
_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
_

_Or sell love to another man  
_

_It's too cold outside  
_

_For angels to fly  
_

_Angels to fly  
_

_To fly, fly  
_

_Angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
_

_Angels to die. ''_

- Je savais pas que tu aimais Ed Sheeran, dit Tina après qu'il eut joué la dernière note.

- J'adore ce mec, dit Puck, le sourire au lèvres.

- Moi aussi.

Un long silence s'installa alors entre les deux. Ni Puck ni Tina ne savait quoi ajouter. Même après trois ans passés dans le même club, ils en se connaissaient pas encore suffisamment.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda finalement Puck.

- Mike et moi, on s'est disputés, répondit la jeune asiatique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Longue histoire.

- Ouais … j'vois l'genre.

Puck sembla soudain gêné, ce qui étonna un peu Tina.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu chantais cette chanson ?

- J'sais pas, répondit-il. J'aime bien cette chanson, c'est tout.

Cette réponse sonnait comme un mensonge aux oreilles de Tina, mais elle n'insista pas. Si Puck ne voulait pas répondre honnêtement, il devait avoir ses raisons.

- Tu pense que tu vas réussir ton test ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Faudrait un miracle, répondit Puck en baissant honteusement la tête. J'y peux rien si j'suis un gros naze.

Tina fronça les sourcils, avant de répliquer :

- Tu n'es pas un gros naze.

- Bien sûr que si, protesta Puck. Tel père, tel fils …

Tina avait déjà entendu dire que les relations entre Puck et son père n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Et il semblait en souffrir, même s'il ne l'admettait pas.

- Tu trouve que tu lui ressemble ?

- Ouais. J'ai passé tellement de temps à vouloir attirer son attention que j'ai fini par devenir exactement comme lui.

Puck ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait ça à une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'en parler … il sentait que la jeune asiatique l'écouterait sans le juger, chose que très peu de gens avaient faits auparavant.

- Je me trompe peut-être, dit-elle, mais toi … t'as pas abandonné ton bébé. Enfin, je veux dire … c'est Quinn qui …

- Ouais, coupa Puck. Ouais, c'est elle. Moi, je voulais la garder. Mais j'aurais commis une erreur. Encore une fois. Elle est bien avec Shelby.

- Et c'est ce qui te rends différent de ton père, reprit Tina d'une voix douce. Tu voulais son bonheu. Ton père … il ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé de toi, hein ?

Puck secoua la tête.

- Nan. Il est pas du genre paternel. Et c'est qu'un gros connard.

- Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme lui, insista Tina. Et si tu ne me crois pas, rappelle-toi … qui était prêt à casser la gueule de Jesse quand il a balancé des œufs sur Rachel ?

Puck grimaça, avant de répondre :

- C'est moi.

- Et qui a recruté Lauren quand Kurt est partit pour la Dalton, et qu'il nous manquait un membre pour pouvoir participer au Communales ?

- C'est moi …

- Et qui a proposé à Kurt d'être son garde du corps quand Karofsky s'en prenait à lui ?

- Encore moi …

Tina sourit, avant de reprendre :

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Tu es toujours prêt à aider tes amis, même si ce n'est pas toujours de manière légale … et _ça_, c'est ce qui te rends très différent de ton père.

Puck resta silencieux quelque seconde, avant de relever la tête et de sourire à Tina.

- Merci.

- Je dis simplement la vérité, assura Tina.

- Merci quand même.

Puck agrippa alors la main de la jeune asiatique, et la serra très fort. Celle-ci ne protesta pas, mais adressa un regard gêné ç Puck qui comprit aussitôt où elle voulait en venir.

- T'inquiètes, je tenterais rien avec toi. Je touche plus aux nanas en couple depuis ces histoires avec Finn. Et puis, j'aime bien Mike, je vais pas lui faire ça.

Tina se contenta de sourire sans lâcher sa main.

- Tu veux faire un duo ? Proposa-t-elle. Entre amis, bien sûr.

Puck n'hésita pas une seconde avant de répondre :

- Ouais. Ça serait sympa.


End file.
